Infrared (IR) thermal cameras can be used in a number of different situations, for example, when inspecting or surveying complex electrical systems such as transformers, switchgears etc., or water carrying systems such as heat exchangers, radiators etc. IR cameras are used for capturing and storing thermal radiation data. This thermal radiation data may then be displayed and viewed as thermal images and analyzed in order to, for example, find faulty electrical wirings or couplings, leaking water pipes, etc.
However, various procedures and methods are being used in order to properly analyse the thermal radiation data and/or the thermal images of the IR camera, and these are not necessarily particularly intuitive and easily understandable by a user of the IR camera. The analysis of the thermal radiation data and/or the thermal images of an IR camera may also be a time-consuming task and may thus preclude a user of an IR camera from making decisions, predictions, and/or recommendations to clients while being on site and performing the IR imaging.